Jeux Dangereux
by Laukaz - The Lab
Summary: OS. De paris stupides en défis audacieux, Drago et Tom jouent avec la mort, chaque jour un peu plus… Ensemble, ils fuient. Ils fuient les responsabilités, l'avenir, le destin. Mais le destin nous rattrape toujours…
**Jeux Dangereux.**

* * *

 **Salut mes lapins.**

 **Bon, je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est, ce truc. Un OS comme ça, sorti d'un peu nulle part.**

 **Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. Moi-même je suis assez perplexe !**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Des bisous.**

* * *

\- Courage, ce n'est pas si dur! Regarde, je l'ai bien fait moi...

Drago marmonna quelques mots inaudibles, serrant et desserrant les poings en un geste nerveux.

Dans cette partie de la ville, les immeubles bas et rapprochés, partiellement délabrés, étaient un décor bien inquiétant pour cette nuit sans lune.

Le jeune homme inspira profondément, obligeant ses jambes à cesser de trembler. Qu'il aimait cette ville. Loin du manoir, loin de Poudlard, loin de tout. De tous.

" Allez, un peu de bravoure, songea-t-il. Je ne vais pas abandonner maintenant."

S'il avait déçu son père, au moins conservait-il de cette fierté qui faisait leur renom.

Faisant fi du vide qui s'étalait en contrebas, il recula d'un pas lent et mesuré. Il imagina, les paupières à demi-closes, le rictus méprisant de Lucius, s'il le voyait ici.

" Je prends mon élan, je saute, je gagne. C'est aussi simple que ca..."

Franchir un vide d'un mètre cinquante, en passant d'un toit d'immeuble à un autre, c'est simple, avec un peu de volonté. Cela devient plus compliqué quand on a une peur panique du vide. Une peur inexplicable, qui prend aux tripes, qui retourne l'estomac et affole le cerveau.

Une peur récente, mais qu'il a l'impression de porter chaque jour un peu plus.

\- Allez Drago, tu as travaillé dur pour ça! J'ai confiance en toi!

Le Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil distrait à Tom qui lui faisait des signes d'encouragement, de l'autre côté du précipice, sur le toit suivant... Un an qu'il le connaissait, et un an qu'il se retrouvait très souvent dans ce genre de situation improbable.

"Si je m'en sors vivant, je jure de ne jamais le revoir!" se dit-il, ainsi qu'il le faisait à chaque nouveau jeu, à chaque nouveau défi.

Bien sûr, il le revoyait toujours.

Il ne savait pas qui était Tom. Un sorcier, comme lui, exilé volontaire dans ce monde auprès des moldus imbéciles. Un sorcier aux yeux bleus troublants, aux beaux cheveux noirs, avec la cravate verte et argent que lui-même refusait de porter désormais. Un sorcier puissant. Drago ne voulait pas en savoir davantage.

Il n'était jamais rentré en sixième année. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confié une mission. Il avait refusé, et il avait fui. Pour vivre sa propre vie, loin des obligations, loin des attentes familiales. Loin de ce monde qui bougeait trop, trop vite, ou les regards étaient centrés sur lui, dans l'attente. Qu'ils regardent donc Potter, et qu'ils le laisse en paix.

Il avait rencontré Tom, et, ensemble, ils fuyaient. Moldus, sorciers, mangemorts. Nul ne parvenait à les capturer.

Et maintenant, ce soir, il était trop tard pour reculer. Mécaniquement, la sueur piquant ses yeux écarquillés, les poils de ses bras hérissés par la peur et la fraîcheur de la nuit, il courut.

Le visage du Survivant s'incrusta dans son esprit.

S'il tombait maintenant, alors Potter n'aurait pas pu le sauver. Le Sauveur aurait échoué. L'idée n'était pas déplaisante…

Quatre pas pour prendre de l'élan. Quatre pas qui lui semblèrent une éternité.

L'adrénaline faisait battre son cœur à une vitesse folle. Le sang pulsait dans ses veines. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vivant.

L'espace d'un instant, il sembla flotter, libre de toute chaîne, rien ne le liant plus à cette Terre qu'il méprisait.

Puis le choc sur le béton. L'onde qui se propage depuis la plante de ses pieds jusqu'à sa dernière vertèbre. Le retour à la réalité.

Tom éclata de rire, l'aidant à se relever, le serrant dans ses bras et l'entraînant dans une danse folle.

\- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué!

* * *

Tom marchait devant lui, l'exhortant à le suivre avec un peu plus de conviction.

En retrait, il bredouilla un "j'arrive" presqu'inaudible, occupé à défroisser un parchemin abîmé.

Lissant de ses mains gelées le manuscrit, il lut une fois de plus les vers qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur.

 _Il joue avec la faucheuse comme d'autres avec l'argent,_

 _Son ange gardien à des ailes noires et une faux aiguisée._

 _Assassin solitaire, ombre parmi les ombres, vacillant,_

 _"Je suis amoureux, amoureux de ma luxure, débauché."_

 _._

 _Perverti par l'adrénaline dont il s'abreuve chaque nuit,_

 _La mort qu'il donne est une danse noble et entêtante,_

 _Et il trouve de la beauté là ou vous ne voyez que folie._

 _"Mon âme est funèbre, sinistre, corrompue, attirante… ?"_

Le premier couplet, c'est Tom qui l'avait écrit, un an plus tôt, le jour de leur rencontre. Il lui avait mystérieusement expliqué qu'ils le continueraient plus tard, ensemble. Le temps avait filé, comme autant de grains de sable s'écoulant entre des doigts qui tentent désespérément de les retenir. Leur relation s'était étoffée sur un modèle inconnu de Drago jusqu'alors: celui du défi. Chaque rencontre charriait son lot de paris, de gages, d'adrénaline et d'appréhension. Au milieu d'une vie dissolue, ces moments étaient excitants, et Tom était devenu son meilleur ami sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

En choisissant de quitter sa famille, ses privilèges, de quitter Poudlard et de tourner le dos au monde sorcier, Drago s'était retrouvé totalement seul, renié des siens.

Et cela lui plaisait.

Le jeu était devenu plus dur, plus hasardeux, toujours plus périlleux. Il valsait tendrement sur le fil ténu qui sépare la modération et l'outrance. Et, de temps en temps, de plus en plus fréquemment, il plongeait dans le gouffre de l'illégalité.

\- Tu relis encore ce vieux machin?

Le ton était mi moqueur, mi amusé.

Il leva les yeux vers Tom, dont l'allure rapide semblait le narguer. " Rejoins-moi si tu peux..." Il acquiesça en observant sa silhouette fine mais athlétique, puis courut se mettre à sa hauteur. Le papier disparut, soigneusement plié, dans l'une de ses poches.

Le deuxième couplet, c'est lui qui l'avait écrit. C'était il y a moins de six mois, lors d'une de leur escapade qui avait mal tourné. Une fois la nuit installée sur toute la ville, ils se promenaient dans les quartiers mal famés. Dans une ruelle un peu sombre, ils avaient fait une mauvaise rencontre. Un éclat rapide dans l'obscurité, le reflet tranchant de la lune sur l'extrémité d'une baguette, un halo vert... Drago revoyait le corps immobile, figé dans un rictus de souffrance. Ce soir-là, il avait tué. Il avait eu beau fuir les Mangemorts, son destin l'avait rattrapé. Le jeu était devenu plus dangereux que jamais. Les mains tremblantes, il avait écrit le deuxième paragraphe de leur poème.

* * *

\- Que faisons-nous maintenant?

La nuit débutait à peine. Le silence les entourait, rares étaient les voitures, plus exceptionnels encore les passants.

Tom haussa une épaule.

\- Je commence à être à court d'idées...

Un sourire malicieux jouait sur ses lèvres. Le premier jeu qu'ils avaient fait ensemble était simple: marcher un pavé sur deux pour traverser la grande place. C'était pour Drago le début d'une longue série de victoires.

Il n'avait jamais perdu, jamais renoncé. Qu'il s'agisse de magie, de jeux d'echecs, de terroriser les gamins des rues, de tricher au casino, de braver sa phobie du vide ou de jongler avec des couteaux, il n'abandonnait jamais, au plus grand émerveillement de son ami.

Mais le regard de celui ci démentait ses paroles: il avait une idée derrière la tête.

Il la lui expliqua dans les locaux d'une imprimerie en ruine. Des monceaux de copeaux jonchaient le sol, des lampes grésillaient ça et là, comme à l'agonie. Le vent sifflait entre les vitres brisées.

C'était l'idée la plus audacieuse qu'il n'ai jamais eu. La plus attirante et effrayante à la fois. La plus excitante, et, surtout, la plus dangereuse ...

Troublé, Drago l'accepta.

Comme toujours.

* * *

Drago observa ses mains gantées de noir. Derrière son masque, sa respiration haletante trahissait son émotion. Mais toutes ses années durant, à terroriser ses camarades de classe et à braver les règlements, il avait acquis un sang froid implacable. Au moins, Poudlard lui aurait servi à quelque chose. Il sentait le souffle de Tom dans son cou. Il était à ses côtés. Tout allait bien.

De l'autre côté de la porte, il y avait ce pourquoi il était venu.

Pénétrer dans la maison du Ministre de la magie avait été un peu compliqué. Paranoïaque notoire, pour se prémunir contre les Mangemorts qui reprenaient du service, il avait fait de son antre un gouffre infranchissable. Systèmes de sécurité sorciers, mais aussi moldus, et gardiens peu nombreux mais vigilants, tous armés de leurs baguettes.

Mais le jeune homme avait suivi le plan de Tom, et tout s'était déroulé sans anicroche. Il ne restait plus qu'a franchir cette porte et le tour était joué.

L'objet du pari était simple: réussir à pénétrer dans la demeure, subtiliser une pièce de la fameuse collection d'art, et repartir incognito.

Et s'il y avait des gens à l'intérieur de la pièce? Et si chaque œuvre était protégée par un système sophistiqué? Drago ferma les yeux, retrouvant son calme.

Tom était là. Tout se passerait bien.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte.

Alors qu'il se glissait dans la salle, la lumière déchira l'obscurité, une sirène vrilla ses tympans. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, peinant à s'habituer à la luminosité et au bruit si soudains. Il sombrait dans un rêve. Quatre hommes braquaient une baguette sur lui, Trois autres, vêtus de blouses blanches, s'avançaient vers lui, les mains tendues, murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

\- Pas de panique Monsieur Malefoy, veuillez avancer au centre de la pièce. Tout ira bien.

\- Je... Vous... Vous faites erreur, balbutia Drago, comme dans le pire de ses cauchemar.

Les sirènes, la lumière, les blouses si blanches qu'elles en font mal aux yeux... Et l'odeur du formol. L'odeur de Sainte Mangouste, il a reconnaîtrait entre mille.

\- C'est impossible!

\- Etes-vous seul? Questionna un homme, le saisissant par l'épaule.

\- Non... il y a Tom.

La panique l'envahit. Où était-il? Il avait disparu au moment où il avait ouvert la porte. Pourquoi? Pourquoi l'avait il abandonné? Que se passait-il?

\- Je suis le docteur Henri, se présenta son interlocuteur. Vous ne me reconnaissez pas?

Drago, béat, dévisagea le médecin replet, au nez aquilin et aux yeux pâles.

\- Je devrais?

-Cela fait un an que nous suivons une thérapie ensemble, Monsieur Malefoy.

Drago se débattit, le cerveau bouillonnant, en proie à la plus profonde panique.

\- Vous mentez! Je ne suis pas malade! Je ne suis pas fou, où est Tom? Où est-il?

Une brûlure s'insinua sous la peau de son cou, se dispersant dans tout son corps et dégageant une vague de fatigue.

La tête lourde, il entendit vaguement:

\- Tom n'est qu'une partie de vous. Il est né le jour où votre professeur est mort. Le jour ou vous avez propulsé Albus Dumbledore dans le vide, depuis la tour d'astronomie.

Drago glissa au sol, il sentit des mains le saisir.

-Tout va bien maintenant. Nous allons rentrer.

Les larmes emplirent ses yeux alors qu'il sombrait dans une molle inconscience. Dans son esprit, l'image de Tom se délitait, se transformait en serpent monstrueux, en basilic empêtré d'ombres et crachant un venin âpre.

\- Désolé, Tom. J'ai perdu.

* * *

Drago ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté.

La première chose qu'il vit fut la fenêtre à barreaux au travers de laquelle filtrait la lumière des étoiles. La seconde fut le lit de fer froid, aux draps blancs et rêches sur lequel on l'avait déposé.

Sainte Mangouste.

Bien sûr.

Enfin, il vit Tom, assis à côté du lit.

Son cœur s'emplit de joie. Il attrapa l'autre par l'épaule, comme pour vérifier sa consistance, la fermeté de ses muscles, la chaleur dégagée par sa peau.

\- Ils t'ont retrouvé finalement? Ils ont dit que j'étais fou, que tu n'existais pas... Pourtant tu es bien là, je le sais, je ne suis pas un dément! Et en plus, j'ai perdu. Pour la première fois.

Tom hocha la tête.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas me voir. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Ne sois pas triste. Depuis le temps que je joue avec des humains, tu es le premier à tenir aussi longtemps. Presqu'un an sans perdre! Mais maintenant...

Drago hocha la tête, il ne saisissait pas le sens de ses paroles. Tout était trop confus.

Il poursuivit néanmoins:

\- C'est vrai. Ils disent que je suis fou, que tu n'existes pas. Mais moi je sais que c'est faux! Je vois les traces de tes pas dans la poussière. Tu existes réellement, je ne suis pas fou ! S'ils m'enferment ici…Je ne pourrais plus te voir.

Tom eut un sourire plein de patience. Il prit la main de son ami entre les siennes et se pencha vers lui.

\- Chut, ne t'inquiète pas. On ne me voit que lorsque l'on commence à jouer avec moi... Un jour, peut être qu'ils m'apercevront, et qu'ils comprendront. Tu as été un partenaire de jeu très agréable. Le plus dangereux de tous les jeux, il fallait bien que tu finisses par perdre...

Drago aurait voulu pleurer. Mais sa fierté, l'arrogance même qui faisait le nom des Malefoy, l'obligea à relever le menton.

\- Tu vas partir?

\- Pas vraiment. Je t'emmène avec moi...

Il sortit un crayon de sa poche, et réfléchit quelques instants avant de coucher quelques lignes sur un papier froissé.

Lentement, il le tendit à Drago.

En dessous des deux couplets qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, s'en trouvait maintenant un troisième. Un ultime.

 _Auras-tu la force de voir à nouveau le soleil se lever ?  
Il est le compagnon d'un jeu dangereux et inoubliable,  
Que tu dois à présent accepter de perdre, avec humilité.  
Il est le passé, repoussé et attendu. Il est La Mort. Il t'accable._

Drago se sent défaillir alors que la vérité s'allume dans son esprit. Ses yeux descendent encore.

 _Tu t'écroules._

 _La mort est sa seule raison de vivre._

Drago perd connaissance.

Sa dernière pensée est pour Tom.

* * *

Il ne faut pas jouer avec La Mort. Car à ce jeu-là, elle finit toujours par gagner...

* * *

 **Voilà pour cet OS. Hmmm... Des avis, pour m'aider à comprendre ce qui vient de sortir de mon cerveau étrange? =)**

 **Laukaz.**


End file.
